


An Evening In

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, just fluff, just very sweet, they both work too hard and enjoy spending some down time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: Geordi and Data's quiet evening, including a few equations, a few cuddles, and a few kisses
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	An Evening In

Geordi sat at the small dining table in his quarters, working away on his padd. He had a theory on what was messing up the computers on deck 12 and if he just managed to work out these calculations then he should be able to finally work out if he was right. To his dismay, the answers he needed continued to allude him, as they had done for half of his shift and the hours since it had finished. Data had joined him in his quarters, wanting to spend time with Geordi and seemingly content to sit and read while he worked.

It was just then that Data stood up from the sofa, putting down his copy of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (a gift from Geordi that he had been endeavouring to read at a pace typical for humans) and wandered over to join him at the small dining table.

"Geordi."

"Mhmm?" 

"You have been working for 2 hours, I recommend that you take a break." Data wrapped his arm around Geordi's shoulders, hugging him from behind. Data's tactile nature never failed to amaze Geordi. There weren't many people Data was close enough with to reveal that element of his personality to, and Geordi knew himself to be the first. But once you knew him well enough, once you put in the effort to show him you cared, he never seemed to stop wanting to be close. Deanna liked to tease them for how close together they sat in meetings, but she knew well how much Data enjoyed being in close proximity to those he cared for, even if he didn't necessarily recognise it for himself. The Counselor was always more than happy to offer Data a hug or to lay a hand on his shoulder. In fact, it was Deanna who had taught Data how to hug in a way that felt natural, a skill he was extremely proud of.

Geordi smiled and leaned back against Data. "I will take a break, I promise, I just want to work this out."

"Geordi." If Data were human he would likely sigh.

"I know, I know, but I swear I'm not that far off of finishing this. Will you let me carry on working if I come and cuddle with you on the sofa?" Geordi knew that as much as Data wanted him to take a break, he could probably be persuaded to give in in exchange for cuddling. 

"...Only if you stop working after another half hour," Data said.

Geordi grinned, "I love you."

"I love you, too. But the amount you work is not conductive to good physical or mental health in the long term," Data let go of Geordi so he could stand up and follow him back to the sofa.

"Says you, you spend most nights on the bridge after spending all day working in Engineering," Geordi flopped down and wrapped an arm around Data's waist once he joined him.

"I am an android, I am fully capable of that amount of work without any negative consequences. You would become seriously unwell if you worked that much," Data tucked his head into crook of Geordi's neck, "As it is you work very hard in Engineering and then continue your work in your free time."

Geordi leaned forwards to put his padd down on the coffee table.

"Ha, okay, maybe we both need to work a little less. Do you want to plan a trip to the holodeck or something? I know we spend a lot of time together at work but it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some time together where we don't have to worry about the warp core or whatever weird thing's attacking the ship this week. A proper date," Geordi wrapped his arm around Data a little tighter.

"That would be agreeable. We could go to a cottage in the Sussex Downs, like the one Sherlock Holmes retires to, I have never seen such a place but it sounds pleasant."

"We could have a picnic, I'm not sure what people ate in Victorian England so I might have to put some less than period accurate snacks in there, but we could always dress up, if you want?"

"In watching the adaption of Sherlock Holmes starring Jeremy Brett, David Burke, and Edward Hardwicke, I have observed Holmes wearing a cream suit in summer weather. I think I would like to try wearing that. I am sure we could find a summer suit that fits your tastes."

"Sounds good, but you'd better not smoke. I know it's part of the character, and I know you only use that stuff that isn't harmful and is made for acting in period dramas without harming the actor but it still smells nasty. Watson wasn't joking about the 'toxic cloud' that can accumulate in Baker Street. Suppose it's my fault though, I did give you the pipe in the first place."

"I will not smoke, though I will bring the pipe with me as it is important to me. It is a gift from you, and no Holmes would ever disregard a gift from their Watson."

"You're unbelievably sweet, you know that?" Geordi smiled, blushing slightly. He knew Data cared about him, and that he treasured the pipe he had gifted him, but to be reminded of that fact never failed to make him feel like the luckiest person in the world.

"I am not aware my taste is particularly sugary," quiet humour brightened Data's eyes, it was an obvious joke but pretending not to understand sayings he clearly knew well by now was a game he often liked to play with Geordi.

"You know you tried that two weeks ago and it didn't work," Geordi laughed, turning to Data and tilting his head up with a finger under his chin, "Though you might get your way this time."

Data feigned innocence, "I do not know what you-" Geordi cut him off with a kiss.

When he pulled back he licked his lips. "Hmm, definitely sweet," Geordi grinned at Data's slightly dumbstruck expression, "If you could see it I'd wink right now."

Data reached up to lift Geordi's VISOR off of his face. "You may wink now." 

Geordi found his face unexpectedly warm but proceeded with his best attempt at a wink. He could never be sure how good he was at winking since he had never seen himself do it, what with the VISOR being in the way, but Data seemed pleased, if the way he pulled Geordi in for another kiss was anything to go by.

"You liked that?" Geordi asked from where he had buried his face in the crook of Data's neck after they broke apart.

"Yes. Though it may have had something to do with the fact that I do not often see your eyes, I found your wink to be... attractive."

"Maybe I should take the VISOR off more often if it gets a reaction like that. I can't believe you think I'm hot, I don't even know how I look when I wink but I don't exactly get a lot of practice so I can't imagine it's good."

"We both percieve the world in a unique manner, so I cannot testify whether you 'look good' from the perspective of yourself or of others but I find you to be aesthetically pleasing. Or as you put it, 'hot'," Data added, knowing it pleased Geordi, both to be complemented and to hear Data say things that sound a little silly given his normally eloquent vocabulary.

"Have you still got my VISOR?" Geordi lifted his head.

"Yes, would you like me to put it back on or would you prefer to do so yourself?"

"I'd like you to do it."

Data put a hand under Geordi's chin to move him so he was facing Data properly and gently put Geordi's VISOR back into place.

"Thanks, you're hot too, in case you were wondering." Geordi smirked as Data emitted a slight whirring sound, blushing yellow. From Geordi's perspective it looked less like blushing and more like Data was glowing brighter, which he would argue is even more beautiful.

"Do you wish to watch The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes? It may serve as inspiration for our holodeck date. We could also watch it in bed, if you would like?" Data looked hopeful, he may not always enjoy things in the same way humans do but there didn't seem to be anything that pleased him more than cuddles and Sherlock Holmes. And, luckily for Data, Geordi was always happy to indulge him.

"Okay, so long as we watch The Dying Detective and you don't wander off to go do work before I fall asleep," Geordi was already pulling Data up and heading towards his bedroom.

"It would be somewhat hypocritical of me if I ceased cuddling with you to do work. You also know that I only ever leave to do work when I am on the night shift or when the work needs completing as soon as possible," Data said.

Geordi hummed in response, kissing Data on the cheek before heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed. As he brushed his teeth he could hear Data shifting about in the bedroom. The domesticity they somehow achieved in their off hours never failed to fascinate Geordi. Every single day it felt like something was trying to blow up the ship or kidnap someone or brainwash the crew or something else ridiculous, but when it was all over there was no shortage of quiet moments. The crew of the Enterprise was a family, and within that there were so many smaller families. Sometimes those families consisted of an android, an engineer, and their demon cat who Reg had agreed to feed tonight. Geordi quickly washed his face and headed back out to join Data.

"Are you ready?" Data was already in bed, wearing a t shirt of Geordi's that he had claimed as his pyjamas. 

"Yeah," Geordi quickly climbed under the covers, settling down beside Data, "I know I picked The Dying Detective but which episodes did you pick?"

"I have selected The Devil's Foot and The Dancing Men, I believe approximately 3 hours will be sufficient time for you to fall asleep."

"In all honesty I'm not sure I'll last one hour but we'll see. Computer, lights to 20%." The lights in the room dimmed to a level that would allow Geordi to fall asleep, even with the VISOR on, so long as he kept it on the right setting. Data glowed softly beside him, fortunately not enough to keep him awake, at least not if Geordi abstained from making him blush too much. 

The two of them adjusted themselves so that they would be sufficiently comfortable, and Data pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the sweetest thing I've ever written and I quite like it. I'm doing a little bit of a (mostly) daforge fic dump for Valentines, so keep an eye out for a few more stories from me today!
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you'd like some more daforge content, you can find my fanart on my tumblr @drawsmaddy


End file.
